14 Formas de Pedir Matrimonio
by Lover fics1
Summary: Son 14 oneshots de Kataang, divididos en 3 capítulos; algunos están basados en escenas románticas que se me ocurrieron a partir de canciones o películas. Pasen, lean y disfruten.
1. Capítulo 1

Holaa chicos y chicas, este es mi tercer fanfic, pero esta vez va sobre mi nueva pareja favorita de Avatar la Leyenda de Aang, redoble de tambores…. ¡Katara y Aang! Si, me encanta esa pareja, ellos han nacido para estar juntos. Este es un fanfic especial por San Valentín, mi día favorito del año, es una época para demostrar el cariño y el amor que se le tiene a esa persona especial. Este fanfic son tres capítulos en los que se cuentan 14 historias en honor del día de San Valentín. Bueno, sin más demora os dejo leer mi fanfic como os prometí el día 13 jijijiji. Bueno espero que os guste; ah se me olvidaba Avatar la Leyenda de Aang por desgracia no me pertenece, es una pena pero es lo que hay ¡Disfrutad del Fanfic!

…..

14 FORMAS DE PEDIR MATRIMONIO

LAS 4 PRIMERAS

…

1ª FORMA:

POV: AANG:

Hoy es el día, es el día en el que le voy a pedir matrimonio a Katara, estoy muy emocionado y a la vez asustado, más bien aterrado, tengo miedo a que me diga que no pero por otro lado, sé con certeza que va a decirme la palabra más hermosa de nuestro idioma: Si.

Lo tengo todo listo, solo me falta encontrarla; la he buscado en los lugares que más frecuenta: el lago, el mercado, la escuela de agua control, la enfermería… pero no la encuentro, me pregunto donde estará, parece como si hubiera desaparecido.

Entro en la casa que compartimos Katara y yo, después de buscarla durante 2 horas, pero cuando abro la puerta escucho una voz muy conocida para mí.

-Hola cariño ¿Dónde has estado?- Me pregunta Katara asomándose por la puerta de la cocina

-Hola amor-Digo dirigiéndome a la cocina- Te he estado buscando por toda la ciudad ¿Dónde estabas?-Susurro abrazándola por la cintura y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello

-En la casa de Zuko y Mai- Dice dándose la vuelta para que yo pueda ver esos hermosos y hechizantes ojos azules que tanto amo -Estaba ayudando un poco a Mai con su embarazo-

-Muy bien- Susurro acercándome a sus labios poco a poco hasta presionar mis labios contra los de ella dándonos un beso corto pero lleno de amor, al separarnos ella me regla una sonrisa que hace que se me derrita el corazón -Te tengo que enseñar una cosa-

-¿Que cosa?-Me pregunta con mucha curiosidad

-Ya verás- Respondo mientras me separo un poco de ella y saco un pañuelo naranja de mi bolsillo- Te voy a poner esto, Gírate-Ella se gira y yo le pongo el pañuelo sobre los ojos-¿Ves algo?- Le pregunto agitando mi mano delante de sus ojos

-No- Responde un poco dubitativa

Me pongo detrás de ella y coloco mis manos sobre su cintura para guiarla hasta nuestra habitación, atravesamos la cocina y el pasillo, pero atravesar el salón fue un poco más complicado porque se tropezó con la alfombra y con la mesa, pero como yo no quería que se lastimara, la cogí a estilo nupcial y ella dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, ante esa reacción yo me río y le doy un beso en la frente para intentar transmitirle que todo irá bien y ella me sonríe, después de pasar el salón, subo por la escalera poco a poco hasta adentrarme en la segunda planta de nuestra casa, me dirijo hacia la derecha y entro en la habitación que comparto con Katara, la bajo con delicadeza dejando que sus pies toquen el suelo lentamente, luego le voy quitando el pañuelo, que tapa sus preciosos ojos, poco a poco dejando que vea nuestra habitación

POV: KATARA:

Cuando Aang me quita el pañuelo veo nuestra habitación llena de fotos, millones de fotografías nuestras de todos los lugares que habíamos visitado: el viaje a la capital de la Nación del Fuego en año nuevo, la escapada romántica a Omashu, el festival del solsticio de invierno en la Tribu Agua del Sur, la cena romántica de su tercer aniversario en Ba Sing Se, en un torneo de voleibol en la Isla Ember, siendo los padrinos en la boda de Suki y Soka en la Isla Kyoshi…

No podía dejar de mirar las fotografías, había un montón de recuerdos en esas fotos, yo las miraba con mucho cariño porque cada una mostraba una etapa de mi vida en la que Aang siempre me acompañaba. Todos los recuerdos afloraban mi mente hasta que vi que Aang se arrodillaba en frente de mí.

-Katara de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, la única chica que me ha acompañado en todos mis viajes y aventuras ¿Aceptarías a este monje como tu fiel esposo, el que solo te promete amor y una vida llena de cariño y felicidad?-Dice mientras abre una caja rectangular azul que contenía un collar de compromiso típico de las Tribus del Agua con símbolos agua y aire y un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-

Al ver esa escena me quedé paralizada no sabía que pensar, mi mente se había congelado, empezó a latirme desenfrenadamente el corazón, como si quisiese salirse de mi pecho y en un impulso me tiré a los brazos de Aang y le besé apasionadamente, cuando nos separamos le respondí:

-Si, si, si y mil veces si- Digo mientras le vuelvo a besar

2ª FORMA:

POV: KATARA:

Cuando me despierto, noto que Aang no está en la cama, me incorporo y empiezo a buscarlo con la mirada pero no lo encuentro, de repente mis ojos se fijan en un ramo de preciosos lirios blancos que hay en mi mesilla, me acerco a los lirios y huelo su dulce olor, que hace que se dibuje una sonrisa en mis labios, me fijo en que hay una nota que dice:

...

_Estos lirios me recuerdan a tu hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que me enamora cada día_

...

Después de leer la nota solo pude sonreír y pensar en mi romántico novio, es un cielo, me encanta cuando me regala un detalle de estos. Pero no puedo detenerme, hoy he quedado con Suki, Toph y Mai para ir al mercado; aun no entiendo como Suki pudo convencer a Toph para venir de compras, ella siempre dice que eso es una cosa de niñitas y princesitas. Después de vestirme, desayunar y poner los lirios en un florero me dirijo al establo de los bisontes voladores para ir al mercado; durante el viaje no he parado de pensar en Aang y en los lirios que me había regalado. Cuándo llegué al mercado me encontré con que Suki, Toph y Mai me estaban esperando, al parecer me habían estado esperando durante un rato. Después de estar comprando provisiones, ropa y otras muchas cosas un niño pequeño, que aparentaba unos siete años se acercó a nosotras y Suki le preguntó:

-¿Te has perdido cariño?-

-No- dice y luego me mira fijamente y me pregunta con una voz un poco melosa-¿Tú eres Katara?-

-Si esa soy yo ¿Qué quieres cariño?-

-Esto es para ti- Dice sacando un ramo de lirios negros de detrás de su espalda, cuándo me dio el ramo de lirios se fue corriendo entre las calles, me quedé un poco sorprendida al ver que el niño se fue corriendo sin decir nada pero cuando pude volver a la realidad, me di cuenta de que en el ramo había una nota como en el otro, pero esta decía:

...

_Ese otro ramo me recuerda a tu sedoso y suave pelo, que me encanta acariciar_

...

Me quedé mirando la nota durante unos segundos hasta que Suki, Toph y Mai me hicieron volver otra vez a la realidad con sus preguntas:

-¿Quién te ha regalado ese ramo de lirios?-

-¿Tienes un admirador secreto?-

-¿Qué?- Digo yo aun un poco sorprendida- no…-

-¿Entonces te los ha regalado Aang?-

-Si, me encontré otro ramo de lirios, en mi mesilla, por la mañana-

-Oh, que romántico es Aang, ojala Soka me hiciera un regalo así-

-¿El capitán Boomerang?- Pregunta Toph incrédula- Eso es como decir que no come carne en un mes- Dice riéndose

-Jajaja tienes razón Toph-Decimos entre risas yo y Mai mientras Suki nos fulmina con la mirada

Después de burlarnos de mi hermano, de comentar el suceso del ramo de lirios y hablar sobre trivialidades, me fui a casa para preparar la cena. Cuando entré en casa y dejé las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina, busqué a Aang por toda la casa pero no lo encontré, lo que si que encontré fue un rastro de lirios azules, los fui cogiendo uno a uno hasta llegar al jardín, en él me encontré con varios árboles que tenían lirios entrelazados entre sus ramas, me quedé mirándolos fijamente, era un paisaje muy bonito.

De repente noto una presencia detrás de mí, poco después un brazo me agarra por la cintura con suavidad.

-Y este ramo me recuerda a tus hechizantes y profundos ojos azules que me alegran la vida- Susurra Aang haciéndome estremecer, luego coloca un lirio azul delante de mí, yo sonrío ampliamente y me giro lentamente hasta ponerme en frente de él.

-Te quiero- Le digo mientras rodeo su cuello con mis brazos

-Yo a ti también-Me responde Aang dándome un suave beso en los labios, duro poco pero estaba lleno de afecto, al separarnos me abraza y yo le correspondo, pasamos un rato así hasta que me separa un poco de él, yo le miro interrogante y él se pone serio -Tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto curiosa, él se arrodilla y me coge la mano

-Tu eres la única chica que amo en todo el mundo, por eso ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Dice poniéndome en la mano una cajita gris con bordes azules, me quedo muy feliz y a la vez sorprendida, no me lo esperaba en absoluto, tardé un poco en contestar y lo hice en el tono más indiferente que pude, aunque creo que soné bastante emocionada

-Si, me encantaría casarme contigo- Digo dándole un gran y apasionado beso

3ª FORMA:

POV: AANG:

Hoy es un día muy importante para mi, es el cuarto aniversario desde que yo y Katara nos besamos por "primera" vez en el Salón de Te de Jazmín. Hoy iba a ser el día en el que me declararía, pero… ayer, Katara y yo, tuvimos una fuerte pelea por culpa de Jet; en la fiesta del Rey Kuey los vi bailando tan pegaditos que me puse celoso y, cuando acabaron de bailar tuvimos una gran disputa, al final descubrí que Katara aceptó bailar con Jet porque estuvo toda la noche presionándola para que bailara con él. Ahora se niega a hablar conmigo, no la cuestiono ya que ayer le grité y me enfadé bastante, pero ahora me arrepiento, me parece que discutimos por una tontería, ahh…. No se que hacer, no se me ocurre nada para hacer que me perdone y volvamos a estar bien.

Estoy en mi habitación, sentado en el escritorio con la cara apoyada en la mesa, la mirada puesta en el vacío y en mi mente un solo pensamiento: Katara.

Cuando vuelvo a la realidad, sigo con la mirada perdida y ante mis ojos distingo unos cuantos papeles en blanco, una pintura de nosotros dos, una pluma y una cajita gris con diseños azules. De repente se me ocurre una idea, cojo los papeles y la pluma y empiezo a escribir todo lo que siento, una tormenta de ideas, cuando acabo cojo los papeles y la cajita gris y me dirijo a la habitación de Katara.

Al llegar empiezo a llamar a la puerta con los nudillos, la puerta se abre lentamente desvelando la figura de la dueña de mis pensamientos; al verme frunce al ceño y vuelve a cerrar la puerta, la verdad es que ya me esperaba algo parecido; bajo al jardín y me pongo en el lugar donde está la ventana de Katara, dejo la cajita y las hojas en el suelo y empiezo a doblar en forma de grulla la primera hoja, que dice:

…

KATARA YA SÉ QUE ESTÁS ENFADADA Y NO VAS A QUERER HABLARME NI ESCUCHARME, PRERO POR LO MENOS LEE LAS NOTAS… POR MÍ

….

Al acabar utilizo mi aire control para transportar la grulla hacia la habitación de Katara, una vez dentro, espero la contestación de Katara.

Me doy por vencido, llevo esperando la contestación de Katara durante un cuarto de hora, me levanto para marcharme pero de repente veo un avión de papel salir de la ventana de la habitación de Katara. Voy al lugar donde cayó el avión de papel, lo cojo y lo empiezo a leer:

….

O.K.

….

Conozco muy bien a Katara para saber que ese O.K. significaba: "Está bien, lo soportaré". Al ver la contestación de Katara siento como si tuviera una posibilidad para arreglarlo todo y volver a estar como siempre. Doblo otra hoja en forma de grulla y la vuelvo a transportar, con mi aire control, hasta la habitación de Katara. Esta vez pone

….

SIENTO MUCHO HABERME ENFADADO TANTO, LA RABIA ME CEGÓ Y ACTUÉ DE UNA MANERA MUY IRRESPONSABLE AL NO FIARME DE TU AMOR, LO SIENTO MUCHO

….

Empiezo a doblar varias hojas más y después se las mando. En algunas hojas le explico que estoy muy arrepentido por haberme comportado de ese modo tan infantil, en otras, le digo que la quiero demasiado como para enfadarme con ella. La última hoja que le mando es la más significativa para mí en esta le digo algo muy importante:

….

KATARA, TE AMO, ERES LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA, DESDE QUE TE CONOCÍ TE HE AMADO Y ASÍ VA A SER HASTA EL RESTO DE MIS DÍAS. ¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?

….

Estuve esperando la respuesta de Katara durante unos segundos, aunque a mi se me hicieron eternos. Luego noté que varios aviones de papel azules salían de la habitación de Katara, me acerqué a uno de ellos, lo cogí y lo empecé a leer:

….

SI QUIERO

….

Al leer la respuesta, el corazón se me acelero, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro; volví mi mirada hacia la ventana y vi que una persona se asomaba por la ventana, poseía un cabello oscuro y largo, unos orbes azules y una gran sonrisa, al verla hice una patineta de aire y subí por el muro hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Katara, al estar enfrente de ella empecé a acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios hasta hacerla nula y darle un suave beso en los labios

4º-FORMA:

POV: KATARA:

Aang y yo estábamos de vacaciones en la Isla Ember, habíamos llegado hacía seis días y ya habíamos ido a una fiesta, fuimos a la playa y allí jugamos al voleibol, nadamos, hicimos surf, hasta hicimos una competición de castillos de arena: Aang, Zuko, Toph y yo contra Mai, Sokka y Suki; al final ganó nuestro equipo, nosotros hicimos a Momo, mientras que el otro equipo hizo un zombie baboso, aunque decían que era Suki.

Pero Aang y yo necesitábamos tener un poco de tiempo juntos, y aprovechamos cuando Mai y Zuko se fueron a pasear por la playa, Suki y Sokka fueron a cenar al pueblo y Toph se tomaba una siesta.

Nosotros estábamos en el muelle de la Isla Ember sentados uno al lado del otro con los pies colgando sobre el agua, con un brazo Aang me cogía por la cintura, mientras que con su otra mano me acariciaba el brazo, mientras, yo acomodaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Aang escuchando su acogedora respiración, que siempre me acuna y me llena de paz.

Llevábamos un par de horas hablando entre besos, caricias, abrazos y sonrisas, es maravilloso estar un tiempo a solas juntos, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor que nos pueda molestar, solo él y yo; cada vez que pienso en eso, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y me sonrojo.

De repente veo que en el agua hay miles de linternas flotantes que flotan hacia nosotros, nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos al verlas, pero recordé que Zuko nos había comentado que en la Isla Ember, en fin de año, los aldeanos tienen una tradición, escribir en una cara de las de las linternas un propósito para el nuevo año y dejar que el mar se llevara ese propósito para que se cumpla, si la linterna se hunde o se rompe, el propósito no se cumplirá, mientras que si llega a tierra firme sana y salva si se cumplirá.

Me pareció que Aang hizo un poco de agua control porque una de las linternas se desvió de su trayecto y llegó hasta nuestros pies.

-Oh, oh creo que se desvió de su trayecto- Dije un poco triste

-No, hice un poco de agua control para acercarla- Dice mi novio un poco nervioso, la verdad es que yo ya me lo suponía pero no entendía porque lo hizo por eso lo miré interrogante

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quería que vieras mi propósito para el próximo año-

-¿Esa es tu linterna?- Le pregunto un poco sorprendida

-Si-

-¿Cuál es tu propósito?-

-Léelo- Me dice encogiéndose de hombros mientras se agacha, coge su linterna y me la da

…

QUIERO CASARME CON KATARA

….

Al leerlo le miro muy sorprendida, no me lo puedo creer, es como un sueño, una irrealidad; no se que decir, me quedo en blanco. Aang me coge la mano y me da una cajita azul en la que se encontraba un hermoso colgante, típico de las Tribus Agua, con símbolos de las Tribus Agua y de los Nómadas del Aire, yo conocía a Aang lo suficiente como para saber que había puesto mucho cariño y trabajo en él, era perfecto.

-¿Katara, quieres casarte conmigo?- Cuándo Aang me preguntó eso, yo sentí el impulso de tirarme a sus brazos y quedarme con él para siempre, pero lo único que hice fue abrazarle

-Si, si quiero- Le digo apartándome un poco de él para poder ver sus hechizantes ojos grises y su bella sonrisa, él me da un beso corto pero con mucho cariño.

….

Bueno, ¿qué os parecieron los oneshots? Espero que os hayan gustado, habrá dos capítulos más, cada uno con cinco oneshots diferentes, en total serán 14 oneshots.

Para la primera forma me inspiré escuchando la historia de cómo pedió mi tío a mi tía matrimonio; la segunda forma me inspiré viendo una película romántica muy bonita llamada Rosas Rojas, os aconsejo que la veáis, es tierna, hermosa, divertida… es una película genial, después estuve buscando datos de los tipos de lirios y descubrí que los lirios blancos significan: corazón tierno, te quiero y confío en ti; los lirios azules significan: amor tierno, buenas noticias; los lirios negros: misterio e intriga ; la tercera forma se me ocurrió cuando veía un corto mudo llamado Paper Man, la verdad es que no se porque se me ocurrió ya que no tiene mucho que ver pero, también os aconsejo que lo veáis, es un corto romántico muy bonito; la cuarta forma se me ocurrió cuando en la serie, de Avatar la leyenda de Aang, el equipo Avatar estaba en la Isla Ember, es un sitio que me pareció hermoso y super divertido.

P.D: Comentaad, me encantan vuestros comentarios.

2ª P.D: Ya se que os prometí que iba a subir fics los días 13, pero al ser San Valentín mañana, subiré los dos siguientes capítulos mañana.


	2. Capítulo 2

Holaa lectores y lectoras de este fanfic espero que os guste mi fanfic "14 Formas de Pedir Matrimonio", esta es la continuación; como ya os he dicho, este capítulo va a ser de cinco oneshots diferentes de Kataang todos made in ME jejeje.

Este fic se lo dedico a Plistintake 0.o por su comentario de ayer; gracias me has dado muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo el fanfic.

Bueno, mejor que empecemos con el capítulo:

…

5ª FORMA:

POV: AANG:

Katara y yo estábamos viendo una de mis películas favoritas: "Sígueme el rollo". Es una película que para mí es perfecta, me gusta el mensaje que trasmite, es muy divertida pero también muy romántica; es perfecta para ver con Katara, los dos juntitos en el sofá del salón de nuestra casa.

He pensado bastante en como pedirle matrimonio a Katara, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, seis años, y desde que la conocí siempre he soñado en casarme con ella.

Y hoy es el día en el que se lo pediré, estoy decidido, aún no sé ni de que forma se lo pediré ni en donde, pero hoy será el día.

Mientras veía la película se me ocurrió una idea fantástica de cómo hacerlo, en la peli había una escena en donde los personajes se miraban fijamente a los ojos, abrían su corazón y le decían a su pareja que es lo que más le gustaba de cada uno; al ver esta escena, se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que me gusta de Katara mil ideas se me pasaban por la mente y la verdad es que no se cuales elegir, para mi Katara es PERFECTA en todo: es guapa, lista, divertida, ingeniosa, amable, buena persona… ahhh… solo pensar en ella una sonrisa tonta surca mis labios… ahhh… cuanto la amo, no podría vivir sin ella, es mi vida.

Desde que vi la escena no he dejado de pensar en que decirle, estoy muy nervioso: me sudan las manos, me tiemblan las piernas y mi corazón me late a toda velocidad. Estoy en blanco, no se como se lo voy a pedir, tengo tres planes: Plan A: No decirle nada. Plan B: Seguir esperando y guardar el collar de compromiso que he tardado varios meses en hacer. Plan C: Olvidar los otros dos planes y declararme. Los dos primeros son los más fáciles… pero… elijo el Plan C, es el que más miedo me da pero si me dice que si es el plan perfecto.

Cuando acaba la película, Katara apaga el DVD y me mira con curiosidad, yo doy un suspiro pesado y la miro.

-¿Aang estás bien?-

-Si claro ¿Por que lo preguntas?-

-No se, durante la película te he visto un poco distraído-

-¿Yo?- Digo un poco nervioso mientras me señalo con mi dedo índice haciendo que mi novia mi dirija una mirada desconfiada y a la vez con un toque de preocupación

-¿Aang que te pasa?- Dice mientras coge mi mano derecha con sus dos manos-Te he notado muy distraído y distante estas semanas ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si- Respondo un poco nervioso, mi cabeza esta pensando que hacer, que decir y a que plan recurrir, pero al mirar esos hermosos ojos azules las ideas se me aclaran y reúno todo el valor que tengo y me decido- Katara, tengo algo muy importante que contarte- Digo mirandola decidido a los ojos- Katara, mi amor, tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante que nos va ha cambiar el futuro; esta película me ha inspirado para poder decirte unas cuantas cosas:

-Tu eres la única persona que me conoce de verdad

-Eres la única persona que conozco que siempre ayuda a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio

-Te amo porque has cambiado mi vida y has dado rumbo a mi corazón

-Eres la persona a la que amo con todo mi corazón

-Eres la única persona que siempre me hace feliz con solo estar a mi lado

-Tú eres la razón de cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón

-Me encanta tu actitud y amo cada uno de tus defectos

-Eres la única persona que con solo sonreírme, me llena el alma

-Si me dijeran que cambiaría de ti, diría que nada, eres perfecta

-Eres lo más importante de mi vida, no, más bien eres mi vida

-Mi vida está incompleta sin ti, sería como un barco sin rumbo

-Eres la culpable de mis miradas tontas y de mis sonrisas estúpidas

-Eres la única persona de la que nunca me cansaría

-Mi felicidad no tiene precio, tiene tu nombre

-Mi amor, tengo tantas cosas para decirte, y tan pocas palabras para expresarlo ... Te amo. Por todo lo que eres y todo lo que has hecho, quiero que me respondas a una única pregunta: ¿Quieres casarte con migo?-

-Si, obvio, yo también te amo- Dice mientras me da un cálido abrazo

6ª-FORMA:

POV: AANG:

Dios que nervioso estoy, es el día más importante de mi vida, hoy voy a hacer dos cosas que cambiarán mi vida drásticamente: Voy a inaugurar el nuevo Templo del Aire de la Ciudad República y, lo más importante, voy a pedirle a Katara que se case conmigo, después de cuatro largos años de noviazgo por fin voy a prometerme con ella; por un lado estoy muy feliz por pedirle matrimonio, pero por otro estoy muy muy nervioso, me siento como si mi futuro dependiese de su respuesta, cada vez que pienso en eso me pongo peor, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Estoy tan emocionado que no me puedo concentrar, ni pensar con claridad, me estoy volviendo loco; voy a ir a meditar para aclararme un poco las ideas. Voy a la terraza de mi habitación y me siento en la posición del loto; pasan varios minutos pero me está resultando muy difícil poder concentrarme ya que al cerrar los ojos una imagen de mi Katara se me viene a la cabeza; intento pensar en otra cosa para concentrarme, al final lo consigo con un poco de esfuerzo.

Estaba meditando cuando escucho una voy un poco alejada llamándome, esa voz me es muy familiar pero no la consigo identificar; empiezo a abrir los ojos poco a poco, la primera imagen que veo es la puesta de sol desde mi terraza, se froto los ojos lentamente y vuelvo a escuchar esa voz pero esta vez mas cercana, de repente escucho que la puerta de mi habitación se abre y unos pasos que se dirigen hacia mí., me giro y veo a mi novia, Katara, una chica morena, de ojos azules y sonrisa deslumbrante, que se acerca a mí hasta situarse enfrente, se agacha, me sonríe y me mira con esa profunda mirada en la que me pierdo.

-Aang te llevo buscando durante una hora, estaba preocupada-

-Lo siento Katara, no quería preocuparte- Le digo poniendo mi mano en su mejilla

-No importa- Dice sonriéndome y poniendo su mano sobre la mía- La ceremonia de apertura del templo va a empezar dentro de media hora y aún tienes que cambiarte para poder recibir a nuestros invitados

-Vale cariño ¿Sabes que te amo?- Digo acercándome a su rostro

-Si, pero ¿Sabes que yo te amo más?-

-Eso es imposible- Susurro acercando nuestros rostros hasta hacer nula la distancia que nos separa, dándonos un apasionado beso bajo la puesta de sol, al separarnos le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa, me acerco otra vez para volver a darle otro beso pero me veo frenado por un grave carraspeo proveniente de la puerta de mi cuarto, me giro y veo a Sokka apoyado en el marco de la puert,a mirándome fijamente con cara de pocos amigos; al verlo me aparto un poco de Katara y me levanto, ella al verme también se levanta, y los dos nos dirigimos hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Sokka.

-¿Aang donde estabas?-

-Meditando- Respondo encogiéndome de hombros-¿Por?-

-Te llevamos buscando mucho tiempo-

-Ya me lo dijo Katara- Digo mientras le cojo de la mano a Katara

-Bueno tortolitos, es hora de separarse; Aang tienes que cambiarte y tú también, Katara- Dice separándome de mi novia- Así que, manos a la obra-

-Vale Sokka- Responde Katara a su hermano- Pero antes…- Se acerca a mí y me da un suave beso en los labios- Chao Aang, luego te veo- Susurra mientras se va de mi habitación.

Después de que Katara y Sokka se fueran yo me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con las ropas naranja de maestro aire, cuando acabé me fijé en la hora que era y me di cuenta de que solo faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la ceremonia de apertura del templo; salí de mi habitación, hice una patineta de aire y recorrí los pasillos del templo en busca de la habitación de Katara; al llegar a la última puerta del pasillo, deshice la patineta de aire y llame a la puerta.

Esperé pacientemente a que abriera la puerta, cuando se abrió vi la visión más hermosa del mundo: Katara llevaba unas sandalias con tacón grises, un vestido azul palabra de honor que se le ajustaba a su cintura y luego caía hasta sus rodillas, llevaba su ondulado pelo suelto y también tenía un poco de maquillaje que le hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos; estaba preciosa.

-Woow estás guapísima cariño-

-Gracias Aang- Dice Katara dándome un beso en la mejilla-¿Vamos?-

-Si, claro- Respondo ofreciéndole mi brazo, que ella gustosa acepta

Nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras que conducen al vestíbulo principal, donde se encontraban todos los invitados esperándonos; al llegar al comienzo de las escaleras todos los invitados dirigen sus miradas hacia nosotros y los músicos empiezan a tocar una suave melodía, nosotros bajamos los escalones poco a poco mientras todos los invitados nos aplauden.

Cuando acabamos de bajar las escaleras, empieza el banquete, la fiesta y, lo mas especial, el baile; unas horas más tarde, después de librarme de los políticos y de sus hijas, me dirijo a la mesa en la que se encontraban: Toph, Suki, Mai, Zuko, Sokka y mi Katara.

Me pongo enfrente de ella, le ofrezco la mano y ella la acepta; nos dirigimos a la pista de baile mientras suena una canción lenta, yo rodeo la cintura de Katara con mis manos, mientras que ella me abraza el cuello y bailamos durante unos minutos y siento que es el momento indicado para pedirle matrimonio, me separo un poco de ella y me aclaro la garganta haciendo que Katara me preste atención.

-Katara tenemos que hablar-

-¿De que?- Me pregunta curiosa, en ese momento cojo una cajita de entre mis ropas y me arrodillo

-Katara ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Si, claro que si Aang- Dice abrazándome, escucho muchos aplausos

7ª FORMA:

POV: AANG:

Hoy voy a declararme a Katara, llevo esperando el momento perfecto todo un mes, he encontrado algunos momentos bastante buenos pero todos se vieron frustrados por Sokka, Toph y Zuko, por ejemplo:

La semana pasada estaba con Katara en la terraza del Dragón de Jazmín charlando animadamente, sentía que era el momento ideal para pedirle matrimonio, dentro de muy poco iba a empezar la puesta de sol y estábamos completamente solos, estaba cogiendo el collar de compromiso que tanto trabajo me había costado hacer, me acerque a ella, iba a pedírselo, iba a pronunciar la primera palabra que cambiaría mi futuro… pero de repente llegó Sokka y rompió toda la magia.

O aquella vez que Katara estaba en la cocina haciendo una tarta de frutas, típica de los Nómadas del Aire; entré en la cocina e intenté ayudarla; nos quedó una tarta deliciosa, pero tuvimos unos pequeños percances: le tiré un poco del relleno de frutas en el vestido, tuvimos una guerra de harina y sin querer yo cogí la bandeja del horno sin guantes, quemándome las manos…

Estuvo sanándome las quemaduras mientras comíamos la tarta, cuándo acabó, estuvimos hablando amenamente durante unos minutos, iba a pedirle matrimonio, agarré la cajita, iba a empezar a hablar pero de repente Toph entro en la cocina arruinando el momento y gritando:

-¡Quiero tarta de frutas!-

Desde entonces no he vuelto a intentar pedirle matrimonio, he encontrado muchas otras buenas oportunidades pero, yo quiero que sea especial, mágica, que sea inolvidable, única, no quiero que sea una petición como otra cualquiera; lo malo es que no la encuentro. Zuko me dice que tengo que esperar, que la oportunidad vendrá por si sola, solo hay que ser paciente; pero yo estoy harto de esperar, llevo meses esperando.

Hoy me encuentro entrenando Agua Control con Katara en el Lago Laogai, estamos practicando la forma del pulpo, Katara me corrige cuándo tengo una mala postura o cuándo hago un mal movimiento.

Al acabar la práctica, nos vestimos, nos montamos en Appa y nos dirigimos al palacio de Ba Sing Se.

Estamos en la cabeza de Appa sobrevolando Ba Sing Se, está poniéndose el sol tras las montañas, el cielo se tiñe de colores rojizos y yo y Katara tranquilamente abrazados; meto la mano en mi bolsillo, cojo la cajita negra y la saco, la miro con ternura, luego miro hacia abajo contemplando el hermoso pelo de Katara, vuelvo a mirar la cajita y siento que es el momento; estamos juntos, los dos solos sin nadie que nos moleste, a dos mil metros sobre la ciudad; es el momento perfecto, sonrío y luego doy un suspiro.

-Amorcito- Digo cariñosamente

-¿Si?- Pregunta separándose un poco de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos

-Cierra los ojos-

-¿Para?-

-Tu solo ciérralos, confía en mi ¿Cuándo te he decepcionado?-

-Ya sabes que yo confío en ti con toda mi alma-

Yo sonrío y ella cierra los ojos, pongo la cajita delante de ella y le susurro:

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-Ella los abre y ve la cajita, la toma con sus manos y me mira interrogativa

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Ábrela- Le digo simplemente, ocultando mis nervios, mientras ella empieza a abrir la caja

-Oh Dios Aang, no me digas que es…- No le doy tiempo a acabar la frase porque le respondo:

-Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Si Aang, claro que si, te amo-

-Yo a ti también- Le digo mientras le doy un pequeño beso

8ª FORMA:

POV: AANG:

Me despierto, me froto los ojos y me veo en una cama de una habitación en tonos mostaza, entonces recuerdo donde estoy: en el Templo Aire del Sur. Me levanto y me visto, bajo lentamente por las escaleras de madera desde el piso de arriba; me dirijo a la cocina y cuando llego, veo que Iroh y Zuko juegan amenamente al pai sho, Sokka y Toph están sentados en la mesa comiendo su séptima ración de huevos con bacon y veo que Suki, Mai y Katara charlan animadamente preparando la octava ración de huevos con bacon para Sokka y Toph.

-Buenos días chicos- Digo dirigiéndome al sitio donde está Katara para darle el beso de buenos días

-Buenos días, cariño- Dice Katara después de besarme- Te voy a preparar el desayuno, vete a la mesa con Toph y Sokka-

-Vale-

Me dirijo a la mesa donde se encuentran mis amigos, les saludo pero no me hacen ni caso, están devorando ávidamente su desayuno, yo sonrío ante su desesperación por llenarse su estómago y en eso llega Katara con un bol de macedonia para mí, yo le sonrío y ella me responde sonriéndome cariñosamente, luego coloca el bol delante de mí y me da un beso el mejilla haciendo que me lata desenfrenadamente el corazón, después se sienta en la silla que está a mí lado.

Después de desayunar damos un paseo por los jardines del Templo Aire, me lleno de tristeza cuando algunas imágenes, de mis amigos monjes, vienen a mi mente al ver los hermosos jardines del templo; Katara nota mi tristeza al mirarme y me pregunta:

-Aang, ¿estás bien?-

-Si, claro-

-Te noto triste y ausente- Me dice apretando mi mano levemente y luego acaricia mi mejilla con su otra mano, yo se que ella sabe lo que estaba pensando, sabe todo lo que siento, me conoce mejor que yo a mí mismo, por eso la amo tanto- No me mientas Aang, se que te sientes mal-

-Ya sabes que yo nunca te mentiría amorcito- Digo mientras acaricio su mano- Solo que me siento un poco mal por todo lo que le ha pasado anteriormente a mi gente, creo que aún no lo he superado del todo, en mi corazón sigue habiendo un vacío que no se puede llenar-

-Oh, Aang lo siento mucho- Dice mientras me da un suave abrazo que me reconforta notablemente- Pero ya sabes que no fue tu culpa, si hubieras estado aquí ese día, te hubieran matado como al resto de Nómadas-

-Ya lo se, pero…- No me dio tiempo a continuar

-No Aang, no hay peros; no fue tu culpa, el destino lo quiso así y tú no pudiste hacer nada, pero algo bueno pudiste sacar: Derrotaste a Ozai acabando así la guerra de los cien años, liberaste a millones de personas que eran esclavas de la tiranía de Ozai, fundaste a los Acólitos del Aire, hiciste muchísimas cosas buenas-

-Gracias por escucharme y consolarme, no se que haría yo sin ti- Digo abrazándole aún más fuerte. En ese instante me dí cuenta que no todo fue malo después de todo, por lo menos pude conocer a Katara, el gran amor de mi vida.

No me lo pensé dos veces, cogí una cajita de mi bolsillo, me separo un poco de ella y me arrodillo, se la enseño y ella me mira atónita pero luego abre la caja en donde se encontraba un anillo plateado.

-Katara, mi gente para comprometerse, se regalaba estos anillos de compromiso ¿tú aceptarías a este simple chico que solo te puede prometer que te amará cada día con más ímpetu que el anterior? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Si Aang- Dice mientras me da un cálido abrazo y se pone el anillo de compromiso

9ª FORMA:

POV: AANG:

Katara, Suki, Sokka y yo hemos ido a la Tribu Agua del Sur para ayudar con los preparativos del festival del Solsticio de Invierno. Ahora ese territorio está muy cambiado, antes solo era un tumulto de tiendas de pieles y varios iglúes, y ahora es muy similar a la Tribu Agua del Norte: hay un conjunto de iglúes, puentes surcando los distintos ríos cristalinos que dividían estas hermosas tierras, hasta han construido una muralla protectora con los símbolos de la Tribu Agua del Sur que rodeaba la ciudadela; ahora está preciosa gracias a los maestros agua de la Tribu Agua del Norte que vinieron a ayudar a sus hermanos.

Estamos ayudando a los aldeanos a preparar el festival: Mai, Suki y Katara estan ayudando a preparar el banquete, Sokka, Zuko y yo ayudamos con la decoración, y Toph… bueno Toph es un caso aparte ya que no puede ver, ella solamente está entretenida hablando con las chicas o metiéndose con Sokka y Zuko.

Al empezar el festival toda la gente estaba en la plaza central de la Tribu, el rey Hakoda dio un discurso muy motivador y emotivo en la apertura del festival, luego los componentes del Equipo Avatar tuvimos que dar un discurso para consagrar este hermoso festival; después empezó el banquete, me acerco a todas las mesas donde se encontraba la comida pero, como toda la comida llevaba carne no pude probar bocado. Katara se acerca a mí, me toca el hombro y yo me volteo hacia ella, viendo así sus hermosos ojos azules; me sonríe y luego dice que ha hecho un poco de sopa de verduras para mí ya que en el banquete no había comida vegetariana. Poco después de acabar con el banquete empieza la música y la gente de la Tribu empieza a agruparse y a bailar entorno a la pista, Katara y yo también nos dirigimos a la pista de baile como hicimos hace unos años en la fiesta secreta que organicé en la Nación del Fuego.

Después del festival todos nos dirigimos a la casa que Hakoda nos había regalado para establecernos cuando estuviéramos aquí, estamos hablando y divirtiéndonos en el salón hasta altas horas de la noche, después cada uno se fue a su habitación respectiva.

No dejo de dar vueltas en la cama, no puedo dormir, me levanto de la cama y me visto uno de los inmensos abrigos típicos de la Tribu Agua del Sur, me dijo a la terraza de mi habitación para tomar un poco el aire, pero de repente veo que alguien se aleja de la casa y se dirige hacia las afueras de la Tribu. Enfoco un poco la imagen y puedo distinguir la silueta de una persona de pelo largo cogido en una trenza, con un abrigo largo, blanco y azul; se con certeza quien es pero me intriga saber a donde va, doy un salto y bajo por la terraza hasta poder tocar con suavidad el suelo, luego voy siguiéndole durante varios minutos hasta que veo que sube por un alto y enorme glaciar. Veo que se detiene y después se sienta y mira al cielo, yo voy con mucha cautela por detrás de ella y le tapo los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- Digo con una voz un poco más grave de lo que suelo utilizar

-Mmm… eres… Aang-

-Si- Exclamo yo dándole un beso en la mejilla-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-

-Porque eres el único que podría estar levantado a estas horas-

-Si, tienes razón, Sokka, Suki y Toph están durmiendo a pierna suelta y Zuko está trabajando en el problema de Azula en el manicomio- Digo mientras me pongo de espaldas a ella- La pregunta es, ¿porqué estás tu aquí?-

-Porque el solsticio de invierno es el día donde la aurora boreal se ve con más intensidad- Dice señalando el cielo tiñéndose de hermosos y vivaces colores- Y este es el sitio de la Tribu en donde mejor se ve-

-Wow-Digo sorprendido mirando el hermoso paisaje-Es hermoso-

-Si-

Pasamos mucho tiempo admirando la aurora boreal, espalda contra espalda mirando el precioso paisaje que se cernía entorno a nosotros. Es una preciosidad ver los diversos colores que tiñen el cielo; siento que es un momento perfecto para declararme a Katara, hay unas preciosas vistas, una chica guapísima y también hay un collar de compromiso esperando a tener una dueña. Cojo el collar y me giro para poder admirar una vista más preciosa que todas las auroras boreales del mundo, Katara, le cojo la mano, se la abro, coloco el collar en la palma de su mano y luego se la cierro. Ella me mira expectante y después abre su mano.

-¿Esto es lo que creo que es?-

-Si crees que es un collar de compromiso, si-

En eso, ella me abraza y luego me da un beso mientras me dice:

-Si, si, si, si-

….

¿Que os parecieron las continuaciones de mis oneshots? Románticos, muy ñoños, cortos, largos… Quiero vuestra opinión, me encantan los Rewiers.

En el próximo capítulo pondré los cinco oneshots restantes. Y el 13 de Marzo ya tengo planeados tres oneshots para mi nueva historia: Los Síntomas del Enamoramiento.

Pero eso es para más tarde, dentro de unas horas podréis leer el último capítulo de este fanfic, aún le tengo que hacer unos pequeños arreglillos.

Por cierto, le tengo que dar las gracias a Plistintake 0.o por su comentario, a mi me encantan tus fics y también soy una romántica empedernida; muchas gracias por comentar ¡Feliz San Valentín!

P.D: ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! Espero que os divirtáis en este día tan especial :).


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola lectores y lectoras, este es el último capítulo de este fic, tiene cinco oneshots.

Siento el retraso, ya se que este fic lo tenía que subir ayer, pero tuve muchos problemas con la electricidad y la conexión a Internet.

El 13 de marzo subiré un nuevo fic; ya tengo escrito el primer capítulo del nuevo fic, ese día estaba muy muy inspirada Jejeje; bueno os dejo leyendo el último capítulo:

…

10ª FORMA:

POV: AANG:

FLASH BACK:

Hace nueve meses que el Equipo Avatar no tiene vacaciones y por fin nos las han dado: un mes de vacaciones en cualquier lugar que elijamos.

Mis amigos y yo nos encontramos en el Dragón de Jazmín debatiendo a donde ir: Suki quiere ir a Kyoshi, Sokka quiere ir a la Tribu del Sur, Mai, Ty Lee y Zuko quieren ir a la Capital de la Nación del Fuego, Toph quiere quedarse en Ba Sing Se, Haru quiere ir a Omashu y yo quiero ir al Templo Aire del Sur.

De repente mi novia entra en el salón de té, se acerca a nosotros, se sienta a mi lado y me besa en la mejilla.

-Hola chicos, siento el retraso, estaba ayudando en el Hospital de Ba Sing Se, ¿de que habláis?-

-Estamos debatiendo a donde ir de vacaciones, Reina Dulzura-

-¿Ya sabéis a donde vamos a ir?-

-No- Digo yo cogiéndole de la mano- Hay muchas opciones y no nos decantamos por ninguna, estamos entre: Kyoshi, la Tribu del Sur, la Capital de la Nación del Fuego, Ba Sing Se, Omashu y el Templo Aire del Sur-

-Puff son muchas buenas opciones, no sabría cuál elegir-

-Reina del Drama, yo no pienso ir a un sitio donde no pueda ver ¡Que te quede claro!-

-¡Yo quiero un sitio cerca del mar!- Dice Sokka dándole un golpe a la mesa haciendo que las tazas tiemblen

-¿Alguna petición más?- Dice Katara mirándonos a todos

Empezamos a decir cosas que queremos de nuestro destino ideal

-Entonces, recapitulemos: que sea un sitio con tierra, cerca del mar, con temperaturas altas, con gente amable y que no seamos muy conocidos allí- Digo yo mientras pienso en el destino ideal

-¡Ya se! Vamos a la Isla Ember- Grita Sokka levantándose de la mesa

Nos miramos entre todos y parece que no hay ninguna cosa que nos disguste de la Isla Ember, todos estamos de acuerdo ¡Iremos a la Isla Ember!

Mis amigos y yo tenemos una casa en la Isla Ember; hay un salón, cocina, cuartos de baño y múltiples habitaciones: Zuko y Mai comparten habitación, al igual que Sokka y Suki, y Katara y yo; Toph, Ty Lee y Haru tienen habitaciones separadas ya que ninguno son pareja, aunque hay un rollito entre Ty Lee y Haru que no se en que quedará.

FIN FLASH BACK

Katara y yo siempre que venimos damos un paseo por la playa al atardecer, pero hoy fue distinto, hoy fuimos a ver con nuestros amigos la obra de teatro que ya habíamos visto años atrás, antes de la derrota de Ozai. Esta vez la representación la hacían: un hombre alto, fornido y guapo que encarnaba mi papel, y la mujer que hacía el papel de Katara ya no era esa rechoncha y exagerada que estaba "enamorada" de Zuko, ahora es una chica delgada de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. La trama también la han modificado, ya no hay partes donde Katara me trate como a su hermanito, ahora es una obra basada en la realidad, no un conjunto de mentiras. Gracias a eso me es más agradable esta nueva representación, ya no me parece tan incómodo estar con Katara viéndola; la última vez que la vimos me comporté como un idiota, se me partió el corazón y empecé a pensar cosas extrañas, que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, sobre Zuko y Katara.

Después de acabar de ver la obra salimos del teatro a la terraza, Katara y yo nos separamos del grupo; nos dirigimos a la parte norte de la terraza, que tenía unas hermosas vistas al mar, aunque yo lo único que puedo ver es a mi preciosa novia, la amo mucho, ella es mi mundo, mi todo.

Al estar alejados del resto me siento más cómodo para poder darle el collar de compromiso, así Sokka no podrá matarme antes de escuchar la contestación de Katara. Me pongo detrás de ella y le rodeo la cintura, haciendo que ella ponga sus manos sobre las mías; estamos unos cuantos minutos así hasta que me separo un poco de ella, cojo el collar de compromiso y se lo pongo alrededor del cuello, cuándo se lo abrocho ella se toca el collar, se gira y me mira, luego yo la abrazo y le digo en dos palabras todo lo que siento:

-Te amo-

-Yo a ti también- Dice Katara haciendo que mi corazón salte de alegría

…

11ª FORMA:

POV: AANG:

¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Katara! Estamos en la Tribu Agua del Sur para celebrarlo, han acudido cientos de personas, de distintas partes del mundo, para poder asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi novia. Este año no va a ha ser como los demás, este año tengo el regalo perfecto: un collar de compromiso típico de las Tribus Agua, he estado trabajando a escondidas de ella muchos días, y por fin, el día de su décimo octavo cumpleaños lo acabé.

Estoy hablando con Sokka y Haru al lado de las mesas en donde se encuentran los aperitivos, de repente alzo la vista y veo que Suki y Katara hablan animadamente mientras se acercan a nosotros, Suki se acerca a donde está Sokka y le da un leve beso en la mejilla, Katara se dirige hacia donde estoy yo, le doy un suave abrazo, luego la miro y le susurro:

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño-

-Gracias- Dice mientras me da un beso en los labios

-¡Oogie!- Exclama Sokka un poco asqueado- ¿No podeis dejar de hacer eso?-

-¿Y tú no puedes dejar de decir tonterías ni el día de mi cumpleaños?-

-Ja ja ja- Dice Sokka un poco enfadado

-¿No pueden dejar de pelearse como niños pequeños?- Dice Toph detrás de nosotros

-Hola Toph-

-Hola Reina del Drama, Feliz cumpleaños- Dice mientras le da un golpe en el brazo a modo de gesto cariñoso

-Gracias Toph- Responde ella mientras se frota el brazo

Después de estar un rato hablando, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y doy un largo suspiro, me preparo para darle su regalo de cumpleaños, me aclaro la garganta haciendo que todas las miradas de mis amigos caigan sobre mí.

-Katara, ¿puedo hablar de una cosa contigo? es importante-

-Si claro, dime-

-Me refiero a… en privado-

-Vale, vamos-

Nos alejamos hacia la otra esquina de la habitación, una vez allí Katara me mira interrogante y me pregunta:

-¿De que quieres hablar, Aang?-

-Ah si, verás… yo… bueno… y-yo… q-quería preguntarte si…-

No pude acabar mi oración porque de repente Sokka se subió al escenario y eso atrajo la atención de Katara y los demás invitados.

-Hola a todos soy Sokka, el hermano mayor de Katara y voy a deciros que es el momento más importante de la fiesta ¡Es hora de cortar la tarta! O sea que hermanita ven aquí a cortar la tarta, que todos están deseando probarla-

Katara me coge de la mano y nos acercamos a donde está Sokka para cortar una preciosa tarta de cuatro pisos cubierta de fondant azul y decorada con hermosos adornos grises, cortó un trozo, lo colocó en un plato, cogió un pequeño trozo con un tenedor y luego me lo dio en la boca, yo lo comí y estaba delicioso, le sonreí y todo el mundo aplaudió.

Más tarde todos los invitados tenían un pedazo de tarta en su plato, yo y mis amigos estábamos en la mesa presidencial comiendo la tarta, poco después Katara y yo nos alejamos del resto de invitados y nos dirigimos a la terraza del palacio de la Tribu Agua del Sur, una vez allí nos abrazamos, luego estuvimos hablando un poco hasta que me preguntó:

-¿Aang que era eso tan importante que me querías decir antes de que Sokka nos interrumpiera?-

-Ah si, bueno… sobre eso- Se que los nervios me impedirán confesarle lo que siento y proponerle matrimonio- Ten, tu regalo de cumpleaños- Digo sacándome del bolsillo una cajita negra, ella la coge y me mira interrogante- Ábrelo cariño, estero que te guste- Ella la abre y veo que parece muy sorprendida-¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta, es precioso-

-¿Qué me respondes?-

-Si- Dice mientras me abraza- Te amo-

-Yo también- Digo y luego le doy un beso suave y cálido

…

12ª FORMA:

POV: AANG:

Katara y yo estamos viajando en la cabeza de Appa hacia Omashu tenemos que estar allí mañana al atardecer para reunirnos con el rey Bumi, con el rey Kuei, con Zukko y Sokka y debatir sobre la Nación del Fuego y los nuevos proyectos que se desarrollarán allí y también sobre las colonias del Reino Tierra.

De repente empieza a llover y a tronar, Katara hace agua control para resguardarnos de la lluvia, pero un rayo pasa muy cerca de Appa y hace que nosotros nos balanceemos en el aire, yo no me lo pienso dos veces y empiezo a descender con Appa hasta una gran cueva que hay unos metros más delante, no pienso volar en Appa con esta tormenta, es muy peligroso.

Hago un pequeño toldo con tierra control para proteger a Appa de la lluvia y luego Katara y yo nos adentramos en la cueva, hago fuego control para iluminar un poco el camino, caminamos charlando animadamente durante bastante tiempo.

Parece que estos túneles no tienen final, como si se moviesen; en ese momento me dí cuenta de donde estábamos, sonreí para mis adentros y se me ocurrió una idea para poder pedirle matrimonio de una vez por todas.

Empiezo a hacer tierra control disimuladamente para poder llegar a la tumba de los dos enamorados, cuando llegamos Katara me mira y me dice:

-Aang, no me digas que estamos en la cueva de los dos enamorados-

-Si, claro- Digo mientras abro la puerta para poder entrar a la tumba-¿Vamos?-

-Claro-

Entramos a la tumba de Oma y Shu, volvemos a ver las enormes estatuas de Oma y Shu besándose y también vemos sus sarcófagos, tal y como lo recordaba. Luego miro a Katara y sonrío. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que yo aún recuerdo el mensaje del cartucho:

- El amor es más brillante en la oscuridad- Recito yo haciendo que Katara me mire y sonría

-¿Aún te acuerdas?- Me pregunta

-Claro que si, fue el mensaje que hizo que me dieras nuestro primer beso-

-Aang que dulce, yo también lo recuerdo- Dice mientras de da un beso en la mejilla

-¿Aang, tú crees que nuestro amor será tan fuerte como el de Oma y Shu?-

-Si, claro que si y más fuerte que el de ellos dos- Digo acariciándole la mejilla- Y para demostrártelo ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Susurro dándole una cajita gris

-Si- Responde mientras me besa

…

13ª FORMA:

POV: KATARA:

Por la tarde, la ciudad de Ba Sing Se estaba sumergida por culpa de unas lluvias torrenciales que arrasaban la ciudad, yo estaba debajo del toldo de una frutería esperando a que mi hermano o mi novio vinieran a por mí, la lluvia me había cogido por sorpresa y me olvidé el paraguas, no podía utilizar mi agua control porque era luna nueva.

De repente veo que el portador de un paraguas naranja se dirige hacia a mí desde el fondo de la acera, poco a poco voy viendo más nítida la silueta del chico que porta el paraguas naranja: es alto y delgado, lleva unas New Balances rojas, un gorro rojo con una flecha, unos pantalones marrones, una camisa amarilla mostaza y por encima de la camisa un chaleco rojo. Sonrío complacida al saber que es Aang el que viene a recogerme, si hubiera venido Sokka me regañaría por no haber llevado el paraguas.

Cuando me mira yo bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada por tener que pedirle ayuda a Aang para poder llegar a casa, él inclina el paraguas sobre mí para evitar que me moje; Aang me sonríe con una sonrisa un poco traviesa, se acerca un poco a mí, me coge de la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa, tiemblo un poco debido al frío. Cuando llegamos a unos soportales él cierra el paraguas y seguimos caminando tranquilamente por los soportales, la lluvia infinita no cesa solo sigue cayendo rápidamente, Aang se acerca un poco más a mí, y me doy cuenta de una cosa: sin querer acabo de expresar en voz alta mis pensamientos "Llegaré a casa pronto". Estas palabras hacen que Aang baje la mirada un poco triste, yo pronuncio su nombre y él me mira, yo le abrazo y susurro:

-Gracias por recogerme, siento haber sido una molestia-

-De nada Katara, ya sabes que tu para mí no eres ninguna molestia- Dice mientras me acariciada cálidamente la espalda

-Gracias Aang-

-No se dan cariño-

Seguimos caminando, cuando salimos de los soportales Aang coloca el paraguas sobre nosotros y continuamos hasta mi casa, él se para en la entrada y me mira con una mirada muy triste que hace que mi corazón se rompa al verlo, lo vuelvo a abrazar pero al hacerlo tan inesperadamente a Aang se le cae el paraguas y nos mojamos, pero me da igual solo quiero abrazarle y no dejarlo jamás; cuando nos separamos me mira a los ojos se arrodilla y me susurra dulcemente:

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-¡Si!- Digo mientras le abrazo y lloro de felicidad, mis lágrimas se mezclan con el agua que nos moja

…

14ª FORMA:

POV: KATARA:

Mis amigos y yo estamos en la Isla Kyoshi ya que mañana se celebrará una reunión importante a la que acudirán muchos políticos del Reino Tierra y de la Tribu Agua del Sur; Suki está muy contenta de poder volver a Kyoshi y visitar a sus amigas guerreras Kyoshi, hace un año que no venimos y sé que extrañaba mucho su hogar.

Hemos llegado hace unas pocas horas, la gente nos ha recibido con una cálida sonrisa aunque algunas chicas locas del Club de Fans del Avatar se han tirado a los brazos de Aang literalmente.

Suki, Mai y yo fuimos a visitar a las guerreras Kioshi, cuando llegamos al gimnasio vimos que Ty Lee estaba dirigiendo el entrenamiento como buena líder de las guerreras, al vernos todas las chicas fueron a nuestro encuentro, estuvimos conversando con ellas durante un par de horas, luego llegaron a buscarnos Aang, Zuko y Sokka y tuvimos que despedirnos de ellas.

Poco después Aang y yo vamos a dar un paseo por la playa, a la hora de la puesta de sol. Es muy relajante y romántico ver la puesta de sol mientras caminamos por la orilla de la playa disfrutando el olor de la brisa marina, me encanta dar estos paseos románticos con Aang. Cuando nos sentamos en la arena, Aang me rodea la cintura por detrás acercándome más a él, luego empieza a dibujar pequeñas formas en la arena, yo miro curiosa las formas que dibuja.

-¿Qué dibujas?-

-Mm… nada en especial, solo símbolos del aire-

Coge un poco de arena mojada, la extiende sobre la arena seca y empieza a escribir:

¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO? Yo lo miro interrogante y él me sonríe calidamente. Cojo un poco de arena mojada, la pongo sobre la arena seca, como hizo Aang anteriormente, y escribo: ¡SI, QUIERO! Me giro y le abrazo.

…

Holaa ¿Qué os pareció el último capítulo del fic, bien, mal, regular, hice mejores…? Siento mucho no haberlo subido antes, tuve muchos problemas pero por fin aquí está.

Tengo que agradecer los rewiers que me mandasteis:

Lupita Leal: Muchas gracias por comentar, para mí eres una de las mejores escritoras de fanfics, el primer fanfic que leí sobre Avatar fue uno de los tuyos y gracias a ti me aficioné.

Sugarqueen: Me alegro que te guste mi fic, soy de esas chicas románticas empedernidas que les encanta el Kataang, creo que tu también ¿No?

Karen 10: No te preocupes que espero que nunca más tenga que aplazar la fecha para subir los fics, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado el fic, leed, comentad y ponedme muchos rewiers por favor.

Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué forma os ha gustado más? ¿Cuál elegiríais?

P.D: Feliz San Valentín con retraso


End file.
